The Tears Between Our Story
by KuroYupi
Summary: Keduanya berbeda, Gaara dan Naruto. Tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya kedua pemuda itu hadir dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku kacau. Kacau? Yang benar saja. Mereka menghancurkan hidupku./gak jago buat summary/newbie/OCC (mungkin)/Bad Naru/ RnR please?


Langsung aja...  
cekidot~

* * *

**The Tears Between Our Story**

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto|Author:KuroYupi  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort|Rated: T  
Pair: Gaara S. Hinata H. Naruto U.  
Warning: Typo(s), OCC (mungkin)

.

.

.

**DLDR**

.

.

.

**The Tears Between Our Story** bagian 1: **Harsh Reality.**

"Oi, oi! Bukankah itu dia? Si Hyuuga yang sedang dibicarakan itu?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pada kawan di sampingnya. Yang diajak bicara pun seketika itu juga menoleh, mendapatkan sosok gadisyang tengah sibuk dengan bawaannya yang melimpah.

"Ya, itu dia! Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini dia sedang menjadi buah bibir dikalangan siswa. Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan?" jawabnya antusias.

"Yang mana? Mengenai keluarganya, atau ..." gadis bermahkotakan surai merah itu menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak sembari menatap wajah teman di sampingnya itu. "Mengenai surat cintanya itu?" sambungnya lagi setengah berbisik pada temannya.

Gadis bersurai _blonde_ yang merupakan lawan bicara gadis merah itu pun menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan kawannya. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah yang terakhir. Benar-benar memalukan!" ujar si _blonde_ dengan sedikit tertawa kecil disela pekataannya.

"Masih ingat saat Sabaku menolaknya mentah-mentah?" sambungnya lagi.

"Ya, aku ingat bagaimana Hyuuga itu berlari sambil menangis. Ck-" timpal si merah sambil menatap sinis pada gadis _indigo_ yang kini tengah menatap nanar ke arahnya.

Iris _lavender_ gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca saat kedua gadis yang tengah membicarakan dirinya itu sekali lagi menyeringai senang. Tapi- tidak! Ia tak boleh lagi menangis. Ia tak boleh lagi mengingat kejadian memalukan tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Namun, ia begitu naif.

Benar. Siapa yang bisa melupakan kejadian yang memalukan, yang berhasil membuatnya absen selama dua hari dari sekolah? Insiden surat cintanya yang ketahuan oleh warga sekolah itu benar-benar membuatnya _drop_. Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga menerima penolakan dari pemuda yang sudah sejak lama ia sukai di depan seluruh warga sekolah, tentunya.

Meski ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas dan mencoba menutupi perasaannya itu, namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat terluka ketika mendengar langsung dari bibir sang Sabaku perihal penolakan cintanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata –si gadis Hyuuga- berjalan meninggalkan dua gadis yang lagi-lagi merendahkan dirinya. Sudah pasti ia tak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan lebih banyak cacian yang tertuju hanya padanya. Selain itu, ia harus segera mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya ke _lab_ bahasa.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata siswa lain yang menertawainya. Sungguh, gadis itu berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang tuna rungu saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar setiap tawaan menghina dari bibir mereka.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Namun sayang, saat itu juga tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan hal itu membuatnya terjatuh. Ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan nyeri di bagian sikunya yang tak sengaja terbentur lantai.

"Hyuuga-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yang baik hati mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sejenak wajah gadis itu merona saat melihat rupa pemuda itu. Walaupun penampilannya terkesan berantakan, namun di mata Hinata pemuda itu justru terlihat tampan.

Dengan ragu Hinata melihat tangan _tan_ pemuda yang mengulurkan tangannya tersebut. Ingin rasanya meraih tangan itu dan tersenyum sambil berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' padanya. Namun pemikiran itu segera buyar saat indra pendengarannya menangkap bisikan-bisikan menghina lainnya dari mulut siswi yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Hei, lihat! Setelah menyatakan cinta pada Sabaku, dia sedang menggait lelaki lain. Ck- murahan!" ujar salah satu diantara mereka. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis-gadis itu. Ia tahu benar bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi bahan obrolan pedas sekelompok remaja putri tersebut.

Sungguh, sebegitu rendahnyakah dirinya itu di mata mereka? Sejak fakta tentang keluarganya terbuka di kalangan publik, ia sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan lidah tajam mereka. Apa mereka masih belum puas juga?

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Matanya terpejam sebentar sembari kembali mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya tanpa menjawab uluran tangan si pemuda jabrik yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Gadis _indigo_ itu kemudian memunguti satu per satu berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan di lantai.

Tidak mendapat respon seperti yang dibayangkannya, pemuda jabrik itu kemudian menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengacak sebentar rambut pirangnya. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang terkesan kalang kabut.

Usai memunguti semua berkasnya, Hinata lalu kembali menatap sekilas raut wajah tampan pemuda itu. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur, meski ia tak mengenal siapa pemuda di depannya, namun masih ada orang sepertinya yang mau berbaik hati padanya.

Setidaknya fakta ini bisa sedikit menghibur perasaannya yang saat ini benar-benar terasa kalut. Pemuda itu lalu membalas tatapan mata Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Hinata. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasa sedikit senang melihat senyumannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat melewati pemuda _tan_ itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang berlalu pergi.

"Jadi, dia sekarang tidak punya apa-apa?" kembali salah seorang diantara mereka terdengar bersuara cukup keras, hingga dapat menarik perhatian pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya mendapatkan tiga orang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan penuh antusias.

Yang ia tahu, Hinatalah yang menjadi topik hangat mereka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Iris _sapphire_nya jelas tahu mereka berbincang sembari memandang sinis kepergian gadis _indigo_ yang tadi sempat bertabrakan dengan dirinya.

"Haha, menggelikan bukan?" jawab salah seorang dari tiga gadis tersebut.

"Seorang putri yang kemudian menjadi pengemis, eh? Ahahaha ..." tawa mereka lalu pecah bersamaan. Pemuda jabrik yang masih terdiam di tempatnya itu kemudian menampakkan wajah datarnya saat menangkap wajah ketiga gadis yang saat itu tengah tertawa senang.

Sedetik kemudian bola mata bak batu _sapphire_ itu kembali menatap arah pergi Hinata, meski gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik ruang _lab_ bahasa. Tatapan mata itu terlihat datar. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang sebelumnya terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hinata ..."

.

.

**::The Tears Between Our Story::**

.

.

**PLAK! **

"Ibu ..." kembali gadis _indigo_ itu menangis kesakitan saat tangan sang ibu telak mengenai sebelah pipinya. Tangan yang dulu selalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut kini menyisakan luka memar di wajahnya. Rasa perih pun tak terelakkan di pipi kanannya. Wajar saja, ini sudah keempat kalinya tangan tersebut menampar wajahnya dengan keras.

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN IBUMU!" ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Hinata memandang takut wajah sang ibu. Semenjak ayahnya menjadi tahanan jeruji besi, tingkah ibunya mulai berubah drastis. Memang, Hinata tahu ibunya sangat terpukul dengan apa yang menimpa keluarganya dan ia pun demikian. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan separanoid ini menghadapi kenyataan.

Ayahnya yang tertangkap basah menggelapkan sejumlah dana perusahaan dengan jumlah yang besar kemudian ditangkap. Bukan hanya menggelapkan dana perusahaan, pada akhirnya pihak kepolisian mengetahui bahwa ayahnya turut serta dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha besar.

Naasnya, semua kekayaan yang mereka miliki saat itu diambil oleh pihak yang berwajib sebagai ganti rugi atas kerugiaan yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya. Alhasil, tak ada satu pun harta benda mereka yang tersisa, terkecuali pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Beruntung Hinata, ibu dan juga adik perempuannya mempunyai kerabat yang sangat baik. Berkat mereka, Hanabi –adik perempuan Hinata- dapat kembali bersekolah dan diperbolehkan untuk tinggal bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Hinata dan ibunya lebih memilih untuk menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Konoha High School yang notabene adalah tempat dimana sang putri sulung Hyuuga itu menuntut ilmu. Tak perlu khawatir dengan biaya sekolah, Hinata sudah mendapatkan beasiswa sejak ia menjadi murid kelas satu di sekolah ternama tersebut.

Hal itulah yang membuat hampir semua siswi di sekolahnya menjadi iri pada sosok dirinya. Cantik, cerdas, lemah lembut, dan juga kaya. Perfect! Tak heran ia menjadi siswi yang populer dikalangan anak laki-laki.

Namun semuanya sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi seorang putri yang sesempurna dulu. Kini ia hanya menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang berkelebihan dibidang akademik dan juga paras.

Ironis bukan?

**PLAK!**

Sekali lagi tangan putih sang ibu menampar wajah Hinata yang sudah tampak lebam. "Dengar! Mengapa tidak jual saja tubuhmu itu? Kalau kau melakukannya, kita akan kembali kaya! Ahahaha!" Hinata kembali menatap takut wajah ibunya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Sungguh, wanita di hadapannya ini tidak seperti ibunya. Ibunya tidak akan pernah memukul, berbicara kasar, ataupun menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan laknat itu. Jika demikian, siapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang? Siapa wanita yang mempunyai marga Hyuuga dinamanya itu? Jika ia bukanlah ibunya, lalu dimana ibunya berada?

"Ibu ... kumohon, jangan seperti ini ..." ujar Hinata memelas, mencoba mendapat pengasihan dari sang ibu yang sedang dalam sisi yang gelap. Wanita berusia kepala empat itu kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Dengar!" ucapnya sambil menarik wajah Hinata agar melihatnya. "Aku sudah banyak merasakan penderitaan. Kau pikir aku senang menanggung semua ini sendiri?! Aku lelah!" ujarnya setengah berteriak di depan wajah Hinata. Gadis yang sudah tampak berantakan itu hanya memejamkan matanya takut menganggapi tingkah sang ibu.

"I-ibu tidak sendiri ... Ada aku ..." jawab Hinata mencoba menenangkan wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu tersebut. Namun apa yang ia katakan sedari tadi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. Sang ibu justru terlihat semakin menggila saat kata-kata tersebut menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

"Kau membuatku tertawa, nona! Kau pikir apa yang selama ini kau lakukan selain bersenang-senang, eh? Aku sendiri! Tidak pernah ada orang lain! Kau- ataupun semua saudaraku, semuanya tidak berguna!" Hinata mulai menangis lagi. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam menghadapi sikap ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Tidak berguna! Ha ha ha ... Semua tidak berguna!" tawa wanita itu kemudian kembali pecah. Dengan kasar sang ibu akhirnya melepaskan wajah putrinya yang sedari tadi ia cengkram dengan kuat.

Kini Hinata mulai menyadari satu hal, ibunya sudah ... gila.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian berbalik pergi masih dengan tawanya yang menggema di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega sembari mengusap berkas-berkas air matanya yang terasa begitu lengket di kulit wajahnya. Akhirnya ini semua sudah berakhir, pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu kembali terlihat dengan sebuah benda yang nampak berkilau di mata Hinata. Iris _lavender_ itu seketika membulat sempurna ketika melihat benda apa yang berada di tangan pucat sang ibu. Ibunya menggenggam ... pisau.

"Orang yang tak berguna sebaiknya pergi! Ha ha ha, benar. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan katakan pada Tuhan bahwa Dia sama sekali tidak adil!" ujarnya sembari mengangkat pisau dapur itu ke depan wajahnya sendiri. Wanita itu terlihat senang dengan benda di tangannya, seolah baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian dengan jumlah yang besar.

Tangan pucatnya kemudian memutar-mutar benda tajam itu dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Hinata refleks memundurkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terduduk di lantai ruang tamu. "Jangan takut, sayang. Aku yakin, jika kau sudah bertemu dengan-Nya, kau tidak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti yang aku alami. Aku baik, bukan?" ujarnya dengan tatapan mata yang semakin menyayu.

"Ti-tidak, ibu! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Hinata histeris. Kini keringat dingin benar-benar mengucur deras di kulit putih susunya.

Tidak bisa! Kali ini ia pasti akan ... mati.

Tangan pucat yang memegang pisau itu kemudian terangkat ke atas, mengarahkannya ke arah gadis _indigo_ yang terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, tak mampu mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Hanya bibir mungilnya yang bergetar ketakutanlah yang mengeluarkan suara teriakan sekeras yang ia bisa.

"TIDAK!"

.

Gadis _indigo_ yang rapuh itu meringkuk dibalik selimut putihnya. Pelajaran keenam terpaksa ia lewatkan. Kepala, terlebih hatinya sakit. Bukan karena gangguan kesehatan tubuhnya, tetapi sakit karena teringat kembali kejadian mengerikan itu.

Kalau saja sepupunya –Hyuuga Neji- tidak datang menengok keadaan mereka saat itu, mungkin Hinata sudah tidak dapat menghembuskan nafas lagi saat ini. Ia merasa bahwa kisah hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Begitu naif jika ia berkata bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Kenyataannya ialah dirinya benar-benar tersiksa. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk sedikit meringankan beban yang ia rasakan dengan berhenti bersekolah dan kerja sambilan. Setidaknya ia tidak dapat mendengar semua hinaan yang ia dapatkan di sekolah.

Namun setelah berpikir dengan matang, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan hanya karena berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Tidak akan! Ia harus bersekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk dapat membalas semua yang telah diberikan oleh kerabatnya pada keluarga kecilnya yang kini berantakan.

Butiran _liquid_ bening tiba-tiba saja mengucur dari sudut mata pucat Hinata. Sial! Ia menangis lagi. Rasanya mustahil ia tidak akan menangis meski ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan cairan bening itu dari sudut-sudut matanya. Semuanya terasa begitu berat baginya.

Iris _lavender_nya masih menatap kosong tirai yang menutupi tempat tidurnya di ruangan UKS ini. Biarlah, setidaknya tidak ada yang akan melihatnya menangis di sini. Tidak ada yang akan mencemoh dirinya. Tidak ada yang akan menertawai dirinya.

Memang lebih baik jika ia ... sendirian.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur yang ada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba manik _lavender_nya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari ia tidak sedang sendiri di ruangan ini. Iris pucat itu terpaku memandang mata seindah batu _sapphire_ milik pemuda berambut pirang yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak sedikit pun. Mereka masih saling memandang satu sama lain, seolah sudah terjerat oleh keindahannya masing-masing.

"Kau ..." ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu pada Hinata yang masih juga terdiam menatapnya. "Menangis?" sambungnya lagi.

"A-ah, aku tidak menangis. Ma-mataku hanya kemasukan debu," jawab Hinata tergagap sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam pemuda jabrik itu, namun jelas terdengar di telinga Hinata. Hening sesaat, setelahnya ia melihat pemuda jabrik itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan sembari menguap lebar. Tak lama kemudian, bola mata pemuda itu menatap sosok Hinata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Hinata tertegun sesaat melihatnya. Senyuman itu ... Bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, ia malah ingin terus melihat senyuman hangat pemuda tersebut. Satu hal yang ia rasakan dari senyumannya ialah keramahannya.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan," jawab Hinata pelan. Pemuda itu lalu ber'oh' ria. Perlahan kedua kakinya turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi, di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya di atas kasur.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Posisi ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kini ia dapat melihat lebih jelas bagaimana raut wajah dari pemuda jabrik itu. Dan semakin dilihat, ketampanan wajah _tan_ pemuda itu semakin membuatnya terdiam.

"Yang sakit itu, bagian manamu?" tanyanya polos sembari sedikit menyingkapkan selimut Hinata yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Seketika itu juga Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya sembari menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selimut.

Wajah gadis _indigo_ itu merona merah. Pemuda itu kemudian terkejut dengan respon Hinata atas pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara sembari menatap panik gadis di depannya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Maksudku, 'kau sakit apa'?" ujar pemuda itu panik. Hinata terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah panik pemuda itu. "Ja-jangan meremehkanku! Ayahku adalah seorang dokter," sambungnya lagi. Hinata lalu mengangguk pelan sembari menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat selimut putihnya.

"Baiklah, tuan dokter. Kepalaku sedikit pusing," jawab Hinata jenaka. Sisi pemalu gadis itu seolah hilang. Kini terganti dengan sisi cerianya yang sudah lama tidak ia tunjukkan. Ia pun tak tahu kenapa, ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Namun ia sudah merasa nyaman jika bersama dengannya. Mungkin, ini semua hanya karena senyuman pemuda itu. Namun, apa itu benar?

"Hmm, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Sepertinya kau terlihat kecapekan," jawab pemuda itu sembari memasang pose berpikirnya. Hinata kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, tuan dokter. Aku akan beristirahat," jawab Hinata masih dengan nada jenakanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyengir lebar. "Tapi, setelah kau pergi kembali ke tempatmu," sambungnya lagi. Wajah pemuda itu seketika itu juga berubah.

"Aku tidak mau," jawabnya ogah-ogahan. "Aku masih ingin melihatmu," sambungnya. Hinata kemudian kembali menunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya. Apa-apaan jawaban pemuda itu? Apa dia ingin menggoda Hinata?

"A-apa?"

"Bercanda," ujar pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Hinata kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat saat mendengar ucapan pemuda jabrik itu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu istirahatmu. Jika kau butuh aku, panggil saja. Aku masih akan ada di sini," ujarnya lembut.

Hinata tertegun saat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. Kata-katanya barusan terdengar begitu dewasa. 'Apa benar dia tipe orang seperti itu dibalik penampilannya yang berantakan?' batin Hinata.

Gadis _indigo_ itu kemudian menggangguk lambat. Tak lama kemudian pemuda _tan_ itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur Hinata.

"Oh, ya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto," sambungnya lagi, setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Hinata terdiam sembari mengingat-ingat nama pemuda baik hati itu. 'Na-mi-ka-ze Naru-to. Nama yang keren,' batinnya lagi.

**SREK ...**

Pintu ruangan UKS tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh gadis _indigo_ itu. Sungguh, ia belum siap jika harus bertemu dan bertatapan dengannya. Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh tegap dan atletis, kulit yang putih, dan rambut merah bak darah itu benar-benar tidak bisa terhapus dari ingatan Hinata.

"Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya memandang datar Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sedetik kemudian, iris _jade_nya menatap sosok gadis yang berada di atas salah satu dari dua tempat tidur dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidur," jawabnya singkat. Naruto lalu ber'oh' ria sambil ikut melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur yang tadi digunakan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Tolong berhenti menatapku," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata terkejut saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya bahkan tak berkedip melihat sosok pemuda bertatokan _ai_ tersebut.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Gaara. Ia tak mau mengingat kejadian memalukan itu jika melihat sosok menawan itu.

Tidak! Tidak akan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu memejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin. Ia harus bisa melupakan Gaara. Ia harus bisa, karena Gaara bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di tempat penjaga UKS yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, hanya menatap kedua sosok di depannya secara bergantian. Beberapa detik berlalu, iris _sapphire_nya berhenti pada sosok Hinata yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

'Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku, Hinata ..." batinnya sembari mengambil sebuah foto kecil dari dalam sakunya. Foto yang berisikan dua sosok anak-anak yang saling berpegangan tangan. Anak lelaki itu tentu saja dirinya, dan anak perempuan di sampingnya adalah ... Hinata.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Konban wa, minna~ perkenalkan, diriku KuroYupi. Masih newbie.. aku gak tahu mau nulis apalagi di author note ini. Yang jelas aku mau perkenalan dulu. Aku mau ngucapin 'salam kenal' dan 'mohon bantuannya' ya~ semoga fic karya aku menghibur readers sekalian *kalau ada yang baca, sih*

Tolong beritau juga kalau ada kesamaan ide, supaya aku langsung ngubah plotnya.

Akhir kata,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, minna~

so, want to review?


End file.
